Sonic Undertale Shorts
by ckaira77
Summary: A bunch of shorts with the Undertale characters as Sonic characters in Undertale scenarios with the personalities to match either the Undertale character or Sonic character. Purely made to be HUMEROUS! Information in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

ZairaDrayan: Okay, you see, I was bored and watching Undertale shorts on YouTube. They were hilarious, but they weren't really family friendly… It was when I saw the photo of Sans wearing a Shadow the Hedgehog costume that I realized that I had to make this! However, all of my characters are going to be Sonic characters in Undertale scenarios. If you guys really want me to do it enough I'll do something where the Undertale characters are doing Sonic scenarios. We'll see… Anyway, quite a few of these ideas will be snagged from comics with my occasional twist. After all, I'M NOT TRYING TO STEAL ANYTHING! NOT MY CHARACTERS! They belong to Toby Fox and SEGA! Hope you read my little series.

Reminder: I'm open to non-mature suggestions.


	2. Scenario 1

Scenario #1 Leaning Tower of Chili Dogs

"27… 28… 29! There! Twenty-nine chili dogs all on your head, Cream!" Sonic cheered as he placed the last one on top of her head. Silver was standing nearby and was nodding.

Cream simply stood under the chili dogs and wasn't even trying. She glanced over at Silver. "Silver, I can tell that you're thinking of something…"

Silver grinned. "That's right… You may be able to balance chili dogs, but you will never be able to balance thirty wild boars on your head!" Silver flies away quickly.

Cream gets an odd look on her face. "Boars?"

Sonic was looking a little surprised himself. "I guess, you should just ' **boar'** with him on this," Sonic answered her.

Twenty-five minutes later…

"IMPOSSIBLE! How does she do that?!" demanded Silver staring in horror at all of the wild boars on her head. She still didn't feel like it was much of a challenge.

"Wow! That's really **BOAR** rific!" Sonic chirped.

"Sonic, I swear that I'm going to kill you one day because of your puns…," Silver retorted.

Shadow walks up to them and he sees Cream with the wild boars on her head. "Why are there a bunch of wild pigs on her head?"

Sonic looked to Shadow. "We're teaching pigs to fly! We're just giving them a **head** start!"

"GAH! SONIC!" yelled Silver.

"Um…," Shadow started about to walk away.

"We're actually trying to figure out how much little Cream here can balance on her head," Silver explained before Shadow could get away. Shadow stopped. He turned around with a cheeky grin.

"Well, I have an idea…," Shadow said with a sly grin.

Thirty minutes later…

"Whoa! It's the Leaning Tower of Pizza! Only, it's not leaning anymore!" Sonic said with a large grin.

"It's pizza! Not a famous tower! Shadow, I have no idea where you got fifty pepperoni pizzas from, but it didn't work," Silver told the dark hedgehog.

"Well, let's try something else…"

 **Twenty-five minutes later… 0-0;**

Sonic: -_-;

Silver: 0o0;;

Shadow: *dead*

"Shadow…, Cream is not fazed by the fact that you put both of our houses on her head," Sonic explained to Shadow. "You know, not breaking the windows when putting it on her head was a real ' **pane** '."

Shadow stood up after being dead and clutched his fists and growled to the world. "THERE MUST BE A LIMIT! I'M GONNA FIND IT!"

 **Forty-five minutes later… XD**

"N-No… This can't be…," Shadow said staring up at the large pile.

Sonic: Speech. Less.

What was on Cream's head? Everything.

"Why the heck am I up in this pile!?" demanded Silver from fifty miles up.

"This is what I call a beautiful view handsome!" Rouge yelled to Shadow from the stratosphere and from the top of the pile.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEECK?!" screamed Shadow when he saw that Cream was still doing it with ease.

"Shadz, you just got dunked on."

Basketball falls down from nowhere and bonks Shadow on the head really hard.

 _Why is Shadz cryin'?!_

' _Cause he just got DUNKED ON!_

The End!

ZairaDrayan: I really wanted to do this because it's just hilarious isn't it? Well, I know whatI'll do for the next part. It'll be a little different from this one, though. Sorry that the idea isn't original, but I just had to do it! Hope you liked this!


	3. Scenario 2

**(Contains Regular, UnderFell, and UnderSwap characters in a Sonic Scenario)**

ZairaDrayan: I got a request to recreate the Faker scene from Sonic Adventure 2 only with a couple of characters who I find 'HUMEROUS'!

*I barely avoid being shot by Fell Papyrus*

ZairaDrayan: Right… AHEM! Beginning the short!

 **Prison Island. (Insert correct time) pm.**

 _Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack._

Papyrus stopped walking from within his cell. The humans had put him into jail for something that he didn't do. They said that he had stolen something that must've been important. However, they didn't give him the details because they thought that he did it. He only knew who actually did it. T'was an imposter who was, in a way, him. He was a different Papyrus. Fell Papyrus. It had been an entire day and nothing new was reported.

"C'mon bro… Why do you always take your sweet time in breaking me out of prisons? I don't really have all day…"

 _Crash!_

"Sans!"

"Y-Yeah. I'd ask if you could help me get this door open, but it looks like you quite aDOOR your cell. Sorry I was so slow, but you know how it is with me having a grudge against humanity for locking up my brother," Sans answered.

"I suppose… Also, if we weren't in this situation, I'd be scolding you for making a pun! Now use your Gaster Blaster and break down this door!" said Papyrus impatiently.

 **Two seconds later.**

"Thank you! Now, I must find out where the heck Fell Papyrus went. I've got a bone to pick with him! Wait… GAH! I just-! Nevermind," Papyrus said.

Sans looked back to his younger brother. "You mean, Fell Papyrus has been here and is reeking havoc? That must mean that Fell Sans is around too… They really don't have a sense of humor! When my Fell self tried to tell me a joke, I'm sure that I would have died if I thought on it for longer than two seconds! However, I've got this all covered… I've got a Gaster Blaster with their names on it…," Sans said as he let his eyes go dark.

"No! We mustn't kill them! Really, Sans, I have no idea where you get these ideas! I actually have a better idea on how to PUNish them!" Papyrus announced.

Sans giggled. Papyrus sighed at his pun.

 **Outside of the Prison.**

Fell Papyrus scanned the clearing trying to find what he was after. He had detected the human souls in various locations on the island and he was there to collect them. However, when he glanced over his shoulder… "Not you again… That annoying skeleton again, of all places!"

Papyrus stood tall with Sans standing next to him just in case. The tall skeleton pointed an accusing finger at his other self from another dimension. "I found you, Faker!"

Fell Papyrus laughed. "Faker?! I think you're the fake skeleton around here! You're comparing yourself to me?! HAH! You're not even good enough to be me from another universe!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sans yelled.

 **Three hours later… ^-^;;;**

"HI! It's nice to meet you! I'm Blueberry Sans! I'm from UNDERSWAP! I've always wanted to be a part of the Royal Guard and I am a human hunting fanatic, but HOLY COW ARE THERE A LOT OF HUMANS IN THIS PLACE! I also heard that you used to be the head of the Royal Guard! Oh man, ARE YOU COOL?! You totally aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrreeeeee! Dude, I'm your biggest fan! I'd love to become your friend! For crying out loud, you haven't even said a word and we're already friends! You're also really tall which makes this a little weirder for me, but whatever! Do you like spaghetti? That's about all that I make! It's delicious! Captain Alphys trained me herself! Do you like spaghetti? Would you like to try some? MAN IS THIS EXCITING! I've had...like… twelve sodas before this conversation and-"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY FOR GETTING YOUR BROTHER THROWN IN JAIL! JUST MAKE HIM SHUT UP AND IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" Fell Papyrus yelled.

"Sorry, Paps. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to get an EARful of chatter from him. Hope it doesn't get under your SKIN," regular Sans stated as he left Fell Papyrus tied to a tree with UnderSwap Sans.

"I HATE YOU AND YOUR PUNS!"

"Really?! Me too! They're just so dumb aren't they?! I mean, you hear them over, and over, and over, and over, and… *Blah blah blah* *chatter chatter chatter*

 **A few hours later…**

"Bro, where the heck did you go?! Did you- Um…," asked Fell Sans as he looked for his brother. When he found him, he was alarmed by Fell Papyrus' face. His desperateness to leave the horrible situation that the classics had left him with the Blueberry Sans.

"Bro, you'd better untie me, or you'll die instantly…," Fell Papyrus growled.

Blueberry Sans turned and saw Fell Sans. His eyes lit up and the tiny Sans with the blue scarf began to jump around excitedly. "OH MY GOSH! IS THAT ME?! THAT'S SOOOOOOO AMAZING! Hi! I'm Sans! I want to become the head of the Royal Guard with the help of Captain Alphys and-"

"So, the classics caught ya?" asked Fell Sans with a smug look on his face.

"YOU SHUT UP."


End file.
